


Remember

by thusdayschild42



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hospital, M/M, Mild Injury, but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusdayschild42/pseuds/thusdayschild42
Summary: Robbie gets into an accident with his invention.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a contest for therottenlair on Tumblr

Red. Red was all Robbie could see. Waves of pain crashed over him, and the red splotches seared into his irises began to be overtaken by black. His senses went numb, and the last thing he registered was a loud shout of “Robbie!” 

Bright fluorescent lighting woke him up. Robbie groaned. He blinked against the harsh glare and tried to raise his head off the pillow to look around, but an electric shock of pain sent down his spine stopped him. A previously unnoticed beeping grew faster and more insistent as Robbie tried to move.   
He was pushed back down onto the mattress with a warm hand. Squinting up, all he could see was a blackish blur with a halo of white light from a lamp. “Where am I?” Robbie rasped, his throat dry and lips cracked.   
“The hospital.” said the person in a softly accented voice.  
A glass of water was pressed against his lips, but he pulled away.   
“Please drink, Robbie.” said the stranger. A man. Robbie still didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel the sheets against his chest, and the heavy weight of bandages wrapped around one leg and his neck. Hesitantly, he drank some of the water. It tasted good to his parched tongue, so he drank the entire glass.   
“Hey, slow down, you haven’t eaten in a while.” said the man, taking back the glass and sitting back down beside Robbie.   
Robbie cracked an eyelid again, and this time he found he could actually see. Opening both eyes, he took the wonderful opportunity to glare at the offending person and growl, “And who the hell are you? Why are you in my room, and why do I have a goddamn hospital room in the first place?”   
Eyes widening, the man sat back in his chair and gaped at Robbie. Robbie flicked his eyes down the man’s body and quickly made his mind up.   
“You’re another one of those heroes, aren’t you? The last one just left, can’t you give it a break?”  
Robbie glowered at the man, who was attempting to form words.   
“I- you- what- do you- Robbie, don’t you remember?”   
“Remember what,” Robbie’s eyes raked the other’s front until he found what he was looking for. An oval insignia with a number on it. “Ten.”   
“Robbie? Please, don’t you know? My name- my name is Sportacus. I’m Sportacus Ten, and you’re Robbie Rotten. You live in LazyTown, and-“  
“Yes, Sportawhatever, I know my name. I want to know how the hell did I get a broken leg and a hurt neck, and who are you?”  
“Ah- Well. You were- making an invention, and something happened, we’re not sure what. You got trapped under it, and I-I wasn’t there in time to save you.”   
Sportacus’s voice got increasingly quiet until he could barely be heard. He hung his head and sat slumped over in his chair.   
Robbie was frustrated. And confused, and angry, but he felt wrong. Something was not right, and watching the hero was the root cause of it, Robbie was sure of it.   
“Fine.” Robbie sighed. “So I’m supposed to believe that I was stupid enough to drop machinery on myself, and you’re some kind of superhero that saves the day.” He eyed the slouched form in the chair, backlit by the setting sun.   
Slowly, Sportacus’s head raised and he spoke quietly.   
“Robbie, can you remember anything? About me, the the time I’ve been in LazyTown?”  
“No. Guess you’re a pretty unremarkable hero, then.” Robbie replied, acid in his tone.  
“Two years.” Sportacus mumbled.   
“Pardon, Sportadoof?”   
“Two years. You can’t remember two years of your life- and it’s my fault.” Sportacus dropped his head into his hands and Robbie could see a tear drop down his cheek.   
“Whoa, hold on.” Robbie said, stomach twisting and dropping into his toes. “Two years- wait, no, amnesia isn’t anyone’s fault, especially if that person went and was an idiot.”  
Sportacus curled into the chair arm and folded almost in half. Whispering, he replied, “Yes, it is. I should have saved you, I always save you. I can’t let anyone get hurt…”   
“Well, that’s too big of a responsibility. Nobody can handle that much.”   
That elicited a small head shake from Sportacus.   
Robbie groaned internally as the wrongness spread. Somehow, it just didn’t feel right to see this strange man sad or upset. Quickly, Robbie bit back any snark and took the other’s hand, pulling it across the bed to hold it in his lap.   
“Shush. Tell me about what happened.”  
“About-about what happened?”  
“Yes. What happened in the two years I can’t remember.”   
“Oh-okay?” Sportacus sat up and cleared his throat.   
“Well, um. One day, I was in my ship, heading to MayhemTown, when I got a letter.”

Robbie closed his eyes and lay back. As Sportacus talked, it felt familiar. The accent, the things he was speaking of, were all tapping at a corner of his mind. This, right now, was feeling right. He almost lost himself to the slow rhythm of Sportacus’s voice, when all at once, something clicked. Robbie shot upright, ignoring the flare of pain and sudden throbbing headache. “Wait, you said- you said you went to the beach!”  
Sportacus looked up. “That’s right. On the first day of summer, the kids and I visited the beach, and-“  
“And I thought you had left for good!”  
“Robbie! You’re beginning to remember!” Sportacus’s face split into a grin. “Do you know anything else?”   
Robbie frowned. “Not really anything- nothing except a feeling.”  
“What?” Sportacus smiled excitedly. “Anything is good!”  
“I felt relieved for a bit, but then it just got too quiet. It was lonely. I was lonely. I thought everyone had just- up and gone.”   
“You wanted that, though. You wanted me gone. Every scheme, every machine, probably even the one that- that hurt you, was meant to get me out. You- you hated me.”  
Sportacus’s hand loosened around Robbie’s, and he looked at the ground.   
Robbie frowned and wracked his mind. There were only small hints, emotions and feelings. “I- I don’t think so.”  
“What?” Sportacus looked into Robbie’s grey eyes. In the fading light, Robbie’s face was tinted a faint blue-purple from the sunset.   
“I remember in the beginning. I felt tired, and angry, and I think I hated you then.”   
Robbie felt the other’s grip go slack in defeat. He clutched Sportacus’s hand   
“But- as time passed, I just- stopped. I remember blue, and feeling safe, and being saved. I remember a different kind of pain-“ Robbie felt Sportacus’s blue eyes on his face, watching him. When he turned to look into his eyes, they were wide, nervous and hopeful. Robbie looked down into his lap and regarded their intertwined fingers, placing his other hand on top of Sportacus’s.   
“A pain in my chest, and it felt like my rib cage was going to burst, with both happiness and sadness at once.”   
“I think.. I think I remember loving you.” 

Robbie continued, almost whispering, “ I couldn’t bear it, because you. You were just- Sportacus. Perfect. And you would never want a villain like me. So I kept trying to get you out, to forget, to stop the pain. But it never worked, and every time I failed, you would be there to help me up, to mock me without knowing it. And I never hated you for it, I just kept loving you. The pain never stopped. And now, you’ll leave, and I’ll get what I wanted, and be miserable. Or you’ll stay, and never see my face above ground again.”

Sportacus stared at Robbie, almost not believing. He slipped his hand out from between Robbie’s.

“I understand. You don’t have to feel bad, you can leave me now. You don’t have to see me again-“ Robbie was cut off by Sportacus touching his cheek with a slightly trembling hand. He tilted Robbie’s head up and wiped the tears welling in his eyes with his thumb.   
“But I want to.” Sportacus slid his other hand behind Robbie’s neck and pulled him closer. Robbie stared at Sportacus, leaning in.  
He didn’t get a chance to speak before Sportacus brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, hand cupping his face. 

“I hope you remember this.”


End file.
